Stronger, Better
by HyunMin.Shin.93
Summary: Sakura Haruno, weak little 12 year old girl. Tired of being pushed around and being weak she leaves. Now she's back four years later. What will happen? and is she developing feelings for her old sensei? will love bloom? read and find out rate T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Sasuke might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Sakura's Pov:

"Hm… a few more, then I'll be home." I thought as I jumped from branch to branch.

Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno; I'm 16 years old with pink hair and green eyes. Over the years I've been training outside of the village. Tsunade was one of my mentors the others were Jiraiya and Orochimaru, until I killed the ugly snake. That's enough for now I suppose.

I stopped at Konoha's gate.

"Name please," the anbu said.

"Sakura Haruno," I replied taking off my mask.

"Very well please report to the Hokage mansion."

"Alright," I said putting my mask back on and disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossom petals, but only to reappear in front of the Hokage's bedroom door.

I knocked and heard a woman's voice which I recognized.

"SHIZUNE THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

"It's me Sakura"

Tsunade opened the door smiling. I sweatdropped at my mentor's mood swings.

End of Pov

* * *

"Saki-chan, how long has it been?" Tsunade said pulling Sakura in the room.

"I don't know three years? And how come you've never told me that you're the new hokage?"

"Like you said we haven't seen each other for three years," Tsunade chuckled.

"Right, but I do need a place to stay." Sakura said.

"Oh, but who would be awake at this time?" Tsunade muttered thoughtfully.

"But I can just live at my parent's house, until I found an apartment I'm sure they won't mind."

"**Saki-chan, you can't remember your dad's going to hurt you like before."**

"_Sighs its okay I'm much stronger now."_

"Um…Sakura are you sure?" Tsunade said frowning at her.

"Yes, baa-chan I'll be fine I'm much stronger than before." Sakura assured her.

"Okay, but if you have any problems all of your friends are here, especially me."

"Alright," she said.

"Oh Sakura before you leave I've already discussed it with the elders that you are promoted to jonin and your first mission is an A-rank…" Tsunade explained but cut off by Sakura's groan.

"Why? I just got back and you already give me I mission." Sakura whined.

"But, Sakura your mission is to be with Team Seven again."

Sakura blinked trying to process the information Tsunade just said.

"Oh, hehehe okay then I suppose my mission will start tomorrow?"

"Yes, now go and get some sleep because you're going to meet them by the memorial stone."

"Alright, but how come I thought Naruto and Sasuke will be anbu by now." Sakura commented.

"About that you see when you were gone Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru, while Naruto trained to bring him back with Jiraiya. They both missed the chunin exams and well we have no information about Orochimaru." Tsunade admitted.

"Right about that I killed him." Sakura scratched her head nervously.

"Oh well you better get going then."

"Hai," she said as she disappeared in cloud of cherry blossoms.

Tsunade sighed and yelled, "SHIZUNE WHERE'S MY SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

With Sakura:

She arrived at her parent's house; she opened the door and saw every thing was still in place and the same.

"_So much bad memories in this place."_

"**Well, Saki-chan I have a bad feeling about this I don't think we should stay here."**

"_Well we have no choice until we find an apartment but right now we have to deal with it."

* * *

_

Somewhere on the way to Konoha:

Two jonins with the leaf protector are heading back. One woman and one man.

"You know we still have a week before we reach the village." The man said.

"Yes, I know."

Back in the village:

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up in the sound of her alarm clock. It was around 7:00 am and she was suppose to meet her team in about an hour, but she knew Kakashi would be late so she walked in the shower, but to only come out after thirty minutes. She put on a green long sleeve shirt, pants, black heels (like the one in the shippuden), her head band, and finally her newly acquired jonin vest on top. She looks at the clock and realizes that it was 8:30.

She ran to the training area, when she arrived she saw three people and recognized them as Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought we're going to train?" whined Naruto.

"Yes, I know but we have to wait for another jonin."

"Che, another late sensei," Sasuke muttered irritably.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kakashi muttered.

Sakura came down from the three and said, "Long time no see." The three boys looked at her dumbfounded.

"Is that how you treat your old teammate?" Sakura frowned.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"No that can't be Sakura; Sakura that we know had a flat chest, no curves, and was small." Kakashi muttered, while Sasuke just nodded.

"What did you say Kaka-sensei?" Sakura glared at him cracking her fingers.

"That…" Poor Kakashi never finished his sentence because Sakura had punched him on the face making him fly at least 300 yards away.

"_That's definitely Sakura." _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Please Review **NO FLAMES PLEASE** Anonymous are okay


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

Cheekydemon: I might change Sakura's elements, but I'm only going to add one which is wind.

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

_Last time:_

"_No that can't be Sakura; Sakura that we know had a flat chest, no curves, and was small." Kakashi muttered, while Sasuke just nodded._

"_What did you say Kaka-sensei?" Sakura glared at him cracking her fingers._

"_That…" Poor Kakashi never finished his sentence because Sakura had punched him on the face making him fly at least 300 yards away._

"_That's definitely Sakura." __Sasuke thought.

* * *

_

Sakura turned back to her team and said, "Anymore problems?"

Naruto and Sasuke shook their scared at her monstrous strength and temper.

"Good now stay here will I get Kaka-sensei," she smiled at them and ran to the direction where she punched Kakashi.

With Kakashi:

Another groan escaped the copy nin's lips as he again tried to get up. _"I think she actually broke my jaw and that impact to the ground broke three of my ribs. But one thing's for sure Sakura grew to be a great kunoichi." _He thought again clutching his side.

* * *

With Sakura:

She arrived at the clearing only to see her sensei stubbornly trying to get up on his feet. Unconsciously she let out a fit of giggles and thought, _"Kaka-kun looks cute… Wait hold up did I say cute?"_

"**Ooo someone likes their sensei." Her inner sang happily.**

"_Shut up I don't like him."_

"**Tch… Whatever I'll be back."**

Sakura was about to retort back when Kakashi broke her train of thought by saying, "You know

instead of looking at me and giggling why don't you help me."

Sakura looked at him raising her brow and said, "And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

"This," he muttered disappearing in a cloud of smoke, while the real Kakashi appeared behind her.

* * *

So Kakashi used a clone, but how? you have to read and find out in the next chappie of stronger, better

SO SORRY its short but i didn't have time to make it longer forgive me please review but no flames ill make it up to you guys next time.

Thanks to the people who reviewed


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3

Kakashi did the unexpected he pulled down his masked showing his oh so hot face.

Sakura stopped and stared at him, but unfortunately he pulled it back up.

"Aw, Kaka-sensei." She whined.

"Sorry that's what you get for hurting me." He replied chuckling lightly ignoring the fact that he was injured.

She punched him again causing him to groan in pain.

"Sakura don't do that you've already broken like two of my ribs."

She gasped and said, "I'm soooo sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

She took off her gloves and let her chakra flow to her hands.

"Now I want you to take off your shirt." Sakura instructed.

Kakashi followed her instruction and watched her heal his ribs.

"_Her hand is so soft. Wait what am I thinking she's my ex student (she's a jonin." _

In the bushes:

"Hey Sasuke thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto whispered.

"Dobe, you never think so how should I know." He replied

"Teme, I meant putting Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan together."

"Ah."

"So are you in?"

"Ah."

"I'll take that as a yes. Let the matchmaking begin!"

* * *

Please review no flames please im sooo sorry its sooo short but i'll update as soon as i can MERRY CHRISTMAS


	4. Chapter 4 The actual chappie!

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

**Okay sorry for the delay but heres the actual chpt 4 enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Lastime:

In the bushes:

"Hey Sasuke thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto whispered.

"Dobe, you never think so how should I know." He replied

"Teme, I meant putting Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan together."

"Ah."

"So are you in?"

"Ah."

"I'll take that as a yes. Let the matchmaking begin!"

* * *

1

Kakashi had cancelled training that day since Sakura told him he needed to rest. He complied knowing if he didn't he'd get hurt again and one thing he hates the most is staying in a hospital for a very long time.

Sakura walked to the flower shop to see her best friend. When she walked in she didn't see anybody in there so she went to the counter and rang the bell.

"Who is it?" a girl yelled appearing. The girl had very long blond hair and wore a white shirt and black shirt. She had a leaf head protector around her neck.

"Ino?" she asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Ino replied squinting her eyes at Sakura.

"Sakura," she said.

"But you're not her. She had pink hair and green eyes." Ino said.

"_Oh hahah I forgot to take the genjutsu. Stupid me."_ She thought.

"Hahah sorry," she said taking her disguise.

Ino's eyes widened and ran up to hug her best friend.

"Where have you been?"

"Around," Sakura smiled.

"Hey Ino who was that?" a mysterious guy said appearing. Sakura turned around and looked at the person.

"Shikamaru is that you?" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" He said not believing it.

"Yup that's my name don't wear it out." She said smiling and went to go hug him.

"Good to have you back." Ino and Shikamaru said.

"It's good to be back." She said smiling then she noticed the rings on their fingers and her eyes widened. The two noticed this and laughed nervously. She turned darkly at them and said, "Since when?"

"Um… We got married a few months ago," Ino said nervously.

"I'm so happy for you!!!!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down with Ino.

"Thanks," Ino giggled.

"So anything with the other people?" Sakura asked.

"Well how do I start? Okay Naruto proposed to Hinata and their weddings in a couple of months. Tenten and Neji still going strong and the rest nope nothing." Ino explained.

Sakura nodded.

"But enough about that and lets see where have you been?" Ino said.

Sakura looked at her nervously and said, "That's a story for another day."

Ino looked at the clock and said, "Hey Sakura do you want to come with us? The rookie nine and team gai and the gang like Kakashi, Genma, Iruka will be there even the Hokage. We do this once a week just to spar and hang out."

"Sure, I'd love to." Sakura smiled.

* * *

well so thats it im going to make some people spar on the next chapter so i want you guys to choose from these characters:

Sasuke

Karin

Naruto

Hinata

Sai

Kiba

Shino

Ino

Neji

Tenten

ok so that's the ones soo far.... the others will be the next chappie after the next chappie.

I NEED HELP i dont know who to pair sasuke with and i dont want to make an occ...i cant be hinata ino tenten and sakura sorry ppls

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A mission

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

* * *

Chapter 5

Last time:

"Well how do I start? Okay Naruto proposed to Hinata n their weddings in a couple of months. Tenten and Neji still going strong and the rest nope nothing." Ino explained.

Sakura nodded.

"But enough about that and lets see where have you been?" Ino said.

Sakura looked at her nervously and said, "That's a story for another day."

Ino looked at the clock and said, "Hey Sakura do you want to come with us? The rookie nine and team gai and the gang like Kakashi, Genma, Iruka will be there even the Hokage. We do this once a week just to spar and hang out."

"Sure, I'd love to." Sakura smiled.

* * *

When Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru arrived last and saw people already starting to spar together.

Ino dragged Shikamaru to spar, thus leaving Sakura with the number one copy ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei I guess you're the only one left." Sakura said walking to the man.

"Sakura please stop calling me sensei that makes me feel old as it is." Kakashi replied giving her a small eye crease signaling her that he was smiling behind his mask.

Sakura stuck a tongue at him playfully and stated, "If you can beat me then I'll stop calling you sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "And if you win?"

"I get to call you sensei and you get to treat me to ramen."

"Deal," he finally replied.

Kakashi put his book down and got into a stance, while Sakura followed his example minus the book.

"Ready………Begin." Tsunade said

They both charged at each other with only taijutsu, but both easily dodged the punches that were thrown to them. Sakura jumped back and did some hand signs. She disappeared as the mist started to cover the area, suddenly a flash of thunder was seen and many of the birds started to fly away. The rest felt an enormous chakra emitting from where Sakura had stood. Kakashi, who finally used his sharingan to see Sakura's chakra flare up from the enormous amount of charka she was molding in her hand. A pink electricity ball with a mix of fire floating around it floated in Sakura's hand. Kakashi got ready for her but also forming his ultimate move the chidori. Finally when both sides were down they charged at each other, hitting each other on the chest then flying backwards hitting the trees with a great amount of force. Tsunade and Shizune ran to the two, but however they didn't see their hurt bodies.

"_Almost a little inch would have killed me,"_ Kakashi thought hiding under the ground.

"_That was so close Kakashi-kun really almost got me there."_ Sakura thought hiding.

Suddenly an anbu came and interrupted, "Hokage-sama we have a problem."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm…Lord Aki from the Dai clan is here seeking help from our ninjas." The anbu replied.

Tsunade sighed poofed back into her office and met the man.

"Tsunade-sama I have a request it's an A rank mission. I have a six year old prince and princess here with me and I need an escort for them to the star country, since sadly I cannot escort them. Lately there had been many assassination attempts."

"Alright," Tsunade said signing the paper.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Aki said.

The next day team seven waited for their other sensei, meaning Kakashi to arrive.

"Yo," he said creasing his right eye.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry I was summoned by Tsunade-sama. Training is cancelled since Sakura and I are going on a mission."

"What? Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because Naruto, me and Sakura are jonins and you and Sasuke are still genins."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and drag the boy off to somewhere when Sakura and Kakashi was an out the ear shot. Sasuke whispered, "Naruto maybe this long mission might help them get together so don't be a dobe."

* * *

so thanks for your the peoples who reviewed hahahahah i'm just so tired that i cant write anymore so sorry


	6. Chapter 6:a blast from the future

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALSO I'M CHANGING KAKASHI'S AGE OKAY ITS GOING TO BE 24 (cuz I don't want him to be too old) AND SAKURA IS GOING TO BE 16.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Last time:

The next day team seven waited for their other sensei, meaning Kakashi to arrive.

"Yo," he said creasing his right eye.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry I was summoned by Tsunade-sama. Training is cancelled since Sakura and I are going on a mission."

"What? Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because Naruto, me and Sakura are jonins and you and Sasuke are still genins."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and drag the boy off to somewhere when Sakura and Kakashi was an out the ear shot. Sasuke whispered, "Naruto maybe this long mission might help them get together so don't be a dobe.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura walked to the gate wearing their usual green attire.

"_Surprisingly Kakashi is early."_ Sakura giggled at the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by the great copy ninja

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied still giggling.

"What did I saw calling me sensei?" He said irritated. Sakura looked him and said, "Old habits die hard _**SENSEI**_." Before he could retort they arrived at the gate, they saw two little kids around six years old and Aki.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and this is my partner Kakashi Hatake. We'll be protecting you, until you reach destination." Sakura said eyeing the kids in front of her.

"U-h m-y name is Ayumi Hatak…I mean Ayumi Dai," the little girl stammered. Sakura looked at the girl carefully and suspicious.

"_I wonder why did she have to lie? Better tell Kakashi about this later." _she thought.

The little girl wore a little red dress almost similar to what Sakura wore when she was twelve. She had silver hair that reached up to her back and French braided nicely with a light shade of pink with onyx eyes.

"My name is Satori um…Dai my dream is to be stronger than my dad and finally beat him. Believe it!" The boy yelled punching his fists in the air. Once again Sakura felt the boy's chakra flare up when he said his name. Sakura and Kakashi chuckled since it reminded them so much of their blond teammate.

"_What is with this children? Why do they keep lying?" _Sakura thought.

The boy had silver hair that seems to defy gravity and green eyes. He was wearing black ninja pants and a white shirt. Kakashi was eyeing Aki at the time and noticed that he stiffened every time the kids messed up their names.

"Thank you again, but I have to go now." Aki said to the two.

"_Why did it have to be __**THEM**__?" _Aki thought angrily walking away to the south gate of Konoha** (A.N. I don't know if there is one so bare with me please)**

The four set off on their ten-day journey to the Star country.

* * *

Somewhere:

"WHAT? Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno are their body guards!" The man yelled.

"Yes, sir but we could use this as an advantage," another man said.

"You're right once we kill both of the ninjas the two will eventually disappear and we don't need our backup plan."

"Yes, we don't have to kill them and the risk of them finding the portal that can send them home in the star country."

* * *

Back to our people:

The four walked in silence, until Ayumi tugged on Sakura's hand.

"Mo…I mean Sakura," she said.

"Yes, Ayumi?" Sakura smiled bending down to look at her.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi said.

Sakura quickly whipped a kunai out blocking the upcoming shuriken.

"Ayumi, stay with me while Satoru you stay with Kakashi!" Sakura said.

The two ran to their specific jonins. "Kakashi how many?" She said.

"There's three of them behind the bush surrounded with some type of genjutsu." Satoru whispered to Kakashi.

"_Note to self: ask the boy later,"_ he thought as he summoned his dogs and ordered them to take Satoru into safety. Sakura, who was defending Ayumi and fighting off the leader, was having a hard time. She punched the ground hoping to swallow the leader as the ground collapse. However the leader disappeared and moments later pulled Sakura into the ground immobilizing her.

"Now I'm going to kill you!" the man yelled charging at Ayumi at blinding speed. Kakashi, who saw the man charge at the girl couldn't move as another man had paralyzed him.

"_Shit no not again,"_ he thought

Ayumi closed her teary eyes and yelled, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Suddenly Sakura and Kakashi felt their bodies move by themselves and rushed to the girl at speed that could put Sasuke's and Lee's combined speed to shame. When Ayumi opened her eyes and saw Sakura carrying her and Kakashi holding the leader's neck.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Mom, Dad!" four year old Ayumi said running around the house, while her older twin Satoru had spent the night with their uncle Neji and Auntie Tenten and their son, Haru. Ayumi ran to the back yard, but only to find a man grabbing her from behind. _

"_MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" she yelled. _

"_Shut up stupid brat!" the man said choking Ayumi._

"_Ayumi!" a 24-year-old woman yelled appearing in front of the culprit. _

"_So you finally showed up one mistake and she dies!" the man chuckled evilly. However the woman just smirked at the man. Too bad the man was attacked by a man around thirty-two and was held by the neck. _

_When Ayumi opened her eyes she saw her mom holding her and her dad holding the bad guy by his neck. "Who sent you?" her dad demanded._

"_Haha soon you'll find out." The man replied after finally grabbing a kunai and killing himself._

"_Are you okay Ayumi?" her mom asked concerned. Ayumi was too shock to answer, since she never have seen her parents fight in a battle before. _

"_Mommy, I just want to be like you and daddy when I grow up," she said smiling._

_Her mom and dad chuckled and kissed each of her cheeks._

"_Of course honey you and Satoru will be the greatest ninja," her dad said. _

_End of Flash back

* * *

_

"Ayumi! Are you okay?" Sakura said breaking Ayumi's thoughts.

"Yes, mommy I'm okay." She replied burying her head into Sakura's chest. Kakashi smiled behind his masked and also went to hug the little girl.

"K-akas-hi?" Satoru stuttered

"Yes, Satoru?" Kakashi said bending down to the boy's height.

"Thank you," he replied hugging Kakashi. He smiled and hugged the boy back. The dogs smiled at their master's affections toward the children.

* * *

I hope you guys are satisfied with this hahaha i really liked this one anyways some news: my laptop crashed this is my moms and she works so ya hahaha anyways hard to update and also

**_THERE IS GOING TO BE A TWIST IN THE PLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALSO I'M CHANGING KAKASHI'S AGE OKAY ITS GOING TO BE 24 (cuz I don't want him to be too old) AND SAKURA IS GOING TO BE 16.**

A.N. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!! AND ALSO IM TRYING TO GET OVER 100 REVIEWS BY THE END SOO KEEP REVIEWING IT'LL MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY!!

A.N BEFORE I FORGET SORRY FOR THE SUPER UPDATE SINCE MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND MY MOM JUST LET ME BORROW HERS HEHE ANYWAYS THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME WELL MAY BE 3 TO A MONTH SINCE SCHOOLS STARTING NEXT THRUSDAY….IM SOO SAD BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND IF YOU DO MAYBE ILL UPDATE FASTER…BECAUSE SINCE I'M SUPPOSE TO UPDATE THE OTHER ONES TOO….IF YOU LIKE THIS CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC **HARUNO CLAN MYTH**!! THANKS

Chapter 7

Last time

"Yes, mommy I'm okay." She replied burying her head into Sakura's chest. Kakashi smiled behind his masked and also went to hug the little girl.

"K-akas-hi?" Satoru stuttered

"Yes, Satoru?" Kakashi said bending down to the boy's height.

"Thank you," he replied hugging Kakashi. He smiled and hugged the boy back. The dogs smiled at their master's affections toward the children.

* * *

The four decided to camp for the night in the middle of the forest.

"Satoru I want to ask you something," Kakashi said while Sakura and Ayumi were out gathering food.

"Yes, Kakashi what did you want?" Answered Satoru.

"I wanted to know who you knew where those ninjas were," Kakashi said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I-um...my dad and mom had this eye technique but it was different but somehow Ayumi and I got the mixture of it. I keep forgetting what the name was called sorry." Satoru answered regretfully.

"Its okay Satoru don't worry can you activate it for me?" Kakashi smiled under his masked.

"Um…sorry Kakashi I can't I don't know but I haven't mastered it yet. I can only activate it randomly," Satoru said again sadly.

Kakashi looked at the young boy and patted his head smiling through his mask.

* * *

With Sakura and Ayumi by the lake

"Ayumi," Sakura said getting the girl's attention.

"Yes, Sakura?" she answered happily, while grabbing a kunai and throwing it at the jumping fish.

"Nothing, how many fishes did you catch?" Sakura said thinking it was too early to ask why she was lying earlier.

The happy girl showed three fishes, grinning madly at her.

"_This girl is like a mix of Naruto's and Hinata's personality. I wonder what Satoru's personality is like," _Sakura thought giggling to herself.

The two walked happily back to camp holding eight fishes. When they got there they saw the whole entire place destroyed and it looked like a hurricane passed by it.

The two ran around yelling Kakashi and Satoru, suddenly Sakura heard something from behind a bush and went to check it out. Ayumi felt a hand cover her mouth, she looked up and saw Kakashi putting his fingers against his mouth signaling her to be quiet. They jumped back into the trees leaving Sakura behind.

"Ayumi? AYUMI!" Sakura yelled when she noticed her little companion disappeared.

* * *

In the trees

"Kakashi, it's your time."Satoru whispered

"Satoru, what are we doing?" Ayumi whispered.

"Just watch," her twin replied.

Kakashi nodded and set a genjutsu. He jumped quietly to the ground and grabbed Sakura and whispered, "You're never going to get the kids back by yourself. No matter what you do you're still the same weak girl."

That last statement made Sakura snap her head back her bangs covering her eyes.

"Kakashi-**kun** I suggest you run away before I snap you like a twig." She said menacingly. A loud poof was heard and Kakashi stood there holding his hands in front of him for blocking purposes.

"Now now Sakura you don't want to hurt me." He said nervously

"And why is that?" Sakura said stepping forward making Kakashi step back.

"Satoru come down here and explain." Kakashi said still stepping back from an angry Sakura. Satoru jumped from the tree he was in and stepped between Kakashi and Sakura holding his little hands up.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry I thought it would be a harmless prank." He said innocently.

Sakura sighed and nodded, suddenly she felt tiny arms tickling her and noticed Ayumi.

"I got you know Sakura," she said laughing.

"Really Ayumi?" Sakura said grabbing her and started tickling her, but secretly whispering something in her ear.

Ayumi nodded and went to Kakashi and jumped on him tickling him everywhere.

"Nice job, but two can play at that game." He said tickling her back.

Satoru stepped back quietly hoping that he wasn't going to get tickled, but before he could leave Sakura grabbed him and started to tickle him. The four laughed happily.

* * *

"Well you guys it's time to sleep," Sakura told the twins.

The two yawn making them absolutely adorable.

Kakashi carried the two back in their tent(A.N. they cleaned up all of the mess) and tucked them into their sleeping bag. Then he sat out near the fire where Sakura sat.

"Sakura about earlier…" he started, but got cut off

"Its okay I know you didn't mean it, but what I need to tell you that they lied earlier with their names." Sakura whispered putting more wood in the fire.

"I know….during the battle, Satoru knew where the other rouge nins where hiding and I didn't even detect them," Kakashi sighed.

"Did you ask Satoru?" Sakura said seemingly interested on the subject.

"Yeah, but he said the eye technique he uses he can't activate it on his will," Kakashi said looking up in the sky.

"Well, he'll show it eventually and we'll see it. So Kaka-kun do you want to take the first watch?" she said yawning.

"Sure, it'll give my time to think. I'll wake you up when I need to sleep," he replied giving her a sign that he was smiling.

"Okay, good night." She said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for a good time with the kids," she added blushing.

Kakashi just nodded and said, "No problem."

"_If only you knew about my feelings for you," _Kakashi thought frowning.

* * *

so how did you like it more fluff no flames pls love you all pls review help me reach my goal


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALSO I'M CHANGING KAKASHI'S AGE OKAY ITS GOING TO BE 24 (cuz I don't want him to be too old) AND SAKURA IS GOING TO BE 16.**

A.N. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM! AND ALSO IM TRYING TO GET OVER 100 REVIEWS BY THE END SOO KEEP REVIEWING IT'LL MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY!

A.N BEFORE I FORGET SORRY FOR THE SUPER UPDATE SINCE MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND MY MOM JUST LET ME BORROW HERS HEHE ANYWAYS THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME WELL MAY BE 3 TO A MONTH SINCE SCHOOLS STARTING NEXT THRUSDAY….IM SOO SAD BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND IF YOU DO MAYBE ILL UPDATE FASTER…BECAUSE SINCE I'M SUPPOSE TO UPDATE THE OTHER ONES TOO….IF YOU LIKE THIS CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC **HARUNO CLAN MYTH**! THANKS

**I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOO LONG SCHOOL IS HECTIC! AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES TOO…BUT THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE STORY SOO FAR SOOOOOOOO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMARS AND STUFF DOINIG THIS IN A SUPER HURRY!**

**NYWAYS REVIEW!

* * *

**

Last time

_"Well you guys it's time to sleep," Sakura told the twins._

_The two yawn making them absolutely adorable._

_Kakashi carried the two back in their tent(A.N. they cleaned up all of the mess) and tucked them into their sleeping bag. Then he sat out near the fire where Sakura sat._

_"Sakura about earlier…" he started, but got cut off_

_"Its okay I know you didn't mean it, but what I need to tell you that they lied earlier with their names." Sakura whispered putting more wood in the fire._

_"I know….during the battle, Satoru knew where the other rouge nins where hiding and I didn't even detect them," Kakashi sighed._

_"Did you ask Satoru?" Sakura said seemingly interested on the subject._

_"Yeah, but he said the eye technique he uses he can't activate it on his will," Kakashi said looking up in the sky._

_"Well, he'll show it eventually and we'll see it. So Kaka-kun do you want to take the first watch?" she said yawning._

_"Sure, it'll give my time to think. I'll wake you up when I need to sleep," he replied giving her a sign that he was smiling._

_"Okay, good night." She said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks for a good time with the kids," she added blushing._

_Kakashi just nodded and said, "No problem."_

_"If only you knew about my feelings for you," Kakashi thought frowning.

* * *

_

Days passed and they are almost at the village, the four cleaned up their campsite and continued their way to the gate. Ayumi and Satoru walked a few feet in front of Sakura and Kakashi.

"Satoru, do you think we'll ever get to go home again?" Ayumi asked clutching her outfit in her tiny hands. Her older twin brother smiled at her reassuringly and replied, "Yeah don't worry we just need to find the portal and figure out how to open it." Sakura looked at the twins and smiled.

"_I wish they would just tell the truth," she thought_

"**Well, what I'm really concerned about is your crush with your ex sensei," her inner teased.**

"_I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SENSEI! NOR I WILL EVER HAVE ONE IT'S JUST WRONG!" Sakura yelled at her annoying inner. _

"**Ok, whatever you say deary hahah well your **_**man**_ **is starting to wonder why you're spacing out. So I'll check up on you later haha,"**

"You ok Sakura?" Kakashi asked his teammate. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you heard about the star country? I researched the place and I couldn't fine much information about it. I found the place and the directions, but I couldn't find any record on their ninjas," Sakura said looking at the handsome man next to her.

"I've been to that country, but the leader there **(an: I don't know what to call the leader there sorry) **doesn't like ninjas and they strictly forbid any relations to the ninja world. That's why we have to change into civilian clothes before we reach the gate. I also heard a rumor going around that at the north side of the village just outside the northern gate there's a cave containing a portal to the distant future. Many have tried to look for it and many failed, while others are lost." Kakashi replied to his curious teammate. Sakura nodded in understanding. Once they reached the gate they were stopped by the guards.

"Who are you? I need to see your papers to enter the village," guard #1 demanded in a strong, scary voice. Kakashi moved in front of them protectively.

"My family and I are just travelling," Kakashi smiled. The guards looked at the four closely, Sakura had put her long hair in a French braid. With her bangs falling a little to the side, she wore a matching black jacket and sweat pants with a pink under shirt. Ayumi, had her silver hair in a pony tail and she wore a yellow and white sundress. Kakashi wore his black muscle shirt that he wore under his jonin vest and jeans. As for his forehead protector he had taken it off and used the contact lens that Sakura had invented to stop the chakra from being used from his sharingan eye. (**A.N. I'll explain at the end of the chapter and I also wanted them to wear more modern clothes) **He had also taken off his mask. Finally, Satoru wore a loose white shirt and jeans.

"Fine, very well." The head of the guards said, but the guard behind him said, "Wait, let me see your bags."

"_Shit, not the ninja stuff." Sakura thought. _She got the kunai that was strapped under her jacket ready for assassination.

* * *

**sorry guys i know its short. **

**but the eye think sakura made a contact lens that helped kakashi but he can use his sharingan with it on too...and review!**

** i have the next chapter and its the last week of school soooo expect one soon! unless you dont reveiw**


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking_

* * *

Ayumi and Satoru panicked, luckily the head guard spoke "that's not necessary they can pass."

Sakura and Kakashi sighed and smiled at the head guard.

The four walked into the village, Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight. In the middle stood a castle about 100 ft in height, it has four guard towers that guarded all the sides. There were moss and vines covering half the castle giving it it's old features, but none the less the garden in surrounding it made it a peaceful and beautiful sight.

"I guess this is it guys we'll just bring you guys home and then our mission is complete," Kakashi stated in an uncaring voice.

"_Why is Kakashi-sensei acting like this? I thought he would have at least some sadness when we leave the twins." _Sakura thought angrily but she didn't show it. Ayumi and Satoru turned sadly to Kakashi and Sakura and faked smiled. The four made their way to the castle and once they walked in the servants happily smiling at the twins.

"Welcome home princess Ayumi and Prince Satoru," one of the maids said.

"The king would be ready to see you soon," the second maid said to Kakashi and Sakura.

The first maid led the Kakashi and Sakura to dining room to give them some food, while the Ayumi and Satoru were led to their rooms. Sakura took in the magnificent dining room. The floor was made up of white marble and the table looked elegant, it had some old carvings of the four nations of the ninja world. The walls were painted with a peach color and expensive paintings hang on the walls.

The second maid gave Sakura and Kakashi some food, while she took their bags and then after a guard entered the room and escorted them to the throne room. Once they arrive the Kings stood up and smiled at the two.

"Welcome! Thank you for escorting my children back to me!" the King boomed.

"Um...King?" Sakura asked

"Oh I'm sorry my dear my name is King Akio and this is my kingdom," the king replied chuckling. Sakura smiled warmly while Kakashi seemed to have glared at the king.

"Well, King Akio my partner and I will be should be leaving now," Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Ah yes my partner is right we should be going King Akio excuse us," Sakura said grabbing Kakashi's arm.

"Well, what's the hurry? Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake!" Akio yelled darkly. Before Sakura could even ask how the king knew their names, Kakashi picked her up bridal style and jumped high up in the air. They saw at least twenty guards appearing in the room with weapons.

"Attack them! Their ninjas!" Akio ordered his guards. The guards attacked using bows and arrows to get them from the air and swords every time one of them would get back on the ground.

"Sakura! The roof!" Kakashi instructed. Sakura ran up the wall and punched the ceiling, Kakashi jumped from rock to rock to get up where Sakura was. She watched as Kakashi got up next to her as they were about to jump off the roof Sakura felt her body weakening as slowly her vision started to blur. Without any warning she sidestepped to the side and fell back into the throne room.

"_Shit!"_ he thought jumping for her. He grabbed her body and landed her safely to the ground. Suddenly he too felt the uneasiness that Sakura had felt then he passed out.

"Take them to prison," Akio ordered. They dragged their bodies out of the room, once everyone was gone Aki **(a.n. remember him?)** appeared and stood next to the king.

"Be sure Aki next time you 'attempt' to kill the twins make sure don't get ninjas that could alternate the FUTURE!" Akio yelled.

"Yes, sire and I'll be sure to kill those ninjas," Aki muttered exiting the room.

"Satoru, did you feel that?" Ayumi asked telepathically.

"Yes I did, what do you think it was?" Satoru replied also telepathically. Ayumi released her jutsu and spoke, "I don't know but the quake it made was strong. Do you think?" Satoru also released his jutsu and spoke regularly, "No, don't think that. Sakura and Kakashi are strong they can't die that easily."

Ayumi nodded and smiled at her brother. Someone opened the door and ordered, "Out of here go you guys are going into the west tower!"

Satoru stood protectively in front of his sister and replied, "No."

"Why you!" the guard yelled as he charged with a weapon in his hand. Satoru tried to block the weapon, but sadly it wasn't enough because he was just thrown back anyways.

"SATORU!" Ayumi ran to her brother.

"Now it's your turn." The guard charged at Ayumi as she cried.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT SATORU!" Ayumi yelled standing to protect her brother. A new power rushed into her as she felt her eyes changed color. She blocked the weapon and threw the guard out of the room. She helped Satoru up as they ran to go hide.

"Ayumi, hold on bring me to the wall behind the bed," Satoru muttered. She helped him up to the bed as she pushed the bed. Afterward she saw to different crests she looked at Satoru, "Now what?" She asked.

"Now I want you to help me put your hand on top of the crest and pour chakra in it," Satoru instructed.

"What is this?" She asked putting her hands on it.

"It's a secret passage that goes around the castle," he answered as he also put his hand on one of the crests. Ayumi looked at him and nodded, "How do you know this?"

"Do you think I waste my sleeping during nap time?" Satoru smirked.

Finally, part of the wall slid down showing some old stairs torches also lighted up to show the way down.

"Okay you go first I'll be right behind you I just have to fix the bed to hide the crests." Satoru said. Once he was done the wall closed and they followed the path of stairs.

* * *

**heres a new chapter i hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! BUT NO FLAMES! wow i hope this is long enough. hahah im hungry need to go eat hahah :P chappie should be up next week unless no one reviews of course haha**


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

**Inner Talking**

_Thinking

* * *

_

Sakura groaned massaging her head as she woke up from her slumber. She looked around and found herself inside a dark prison. She looked around to find something that she can use to get out of there. When she tried to move she felt something soft next to her; she turned around and saw a flash of silver next to her. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was her sensei also out cold like she was a few moments ago. She lifted her cuffed hands to see if her sensei was still alive; once she checked his pulse she sighed in relief.

"Now how do we get out of here?" She thought aloud. Then she felt Kakashi shift next to her and heard him say, "Do you have any senbons?"

"Yeah I always keep one hidden why?"

"We can pick the lock with it," Kakashi said casually as if he's done it way too many times. Sakura mentally slapped herself since she didn't think of it in the first place. Kakashi saw her expression and found it cute, which caused him to chuckle lightly to himself.

Sakura looked at her sensei with an annoyed expression. "Sensei I don't think it's the right time to chuckle."

"Sorry Sakura and don't call me sensei it makes me feel really old."

"Whatever Kakashi can we just move on?" she replied completely irritated with the man next to her; she gave him the senbon. Then she noticed her sensei pulling down his mask that he had put one before fighting the guards at the throne room.

"Wh-at are you doing?" she stuttered turning around.

"What does it look like? My hands are cuffed behind me and I'm going to get you out first then you can help me," he replied stoically. Sakura nodded as she felt his hot breath near her skin. She blushed feeling the corner of his lips against her forearms; she shivered a little hoping that he wouldn't notice. After a few more minutes of torture she heard a soft click and the metal fell off her wrist.

"Now can you help me with mine?" Kakashi asked getting up into a sitting position with the senbon still on his lips. Sakura nodded as she turned around and using her fingers to take the weapon and work on his cuffs. Kakashi went crazy when her fingers touched his lips; all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her delicate fingers. Finally when both were free they tried to think of ways to bust out of their prison.

"_Should I use it?"_ Sakura thought hoping her inner would hear her.

"**I think you should." Inner Sakura suggested.**

"_Hmm okay, but what if I lose control?" _Sakura thought glumly

"**I'll be here Saki-chan no need to worry."**

Sakura broke her train of thought and concentrated her chakra to her eyes. Her eyes turned a light shade of purple; she moved everything around her that was made of steel or rock. The back wall opened slightly giving them some way to get out. When she thought she was done she let her eyes go back to its emerald color; just then the back wall closed quickly keeping them inside with no way out again.

"Fuck," she muttered.

"I guess there's some type of enchantment on the castle." Kakashi stated walking over to the back wall that was just recently close, but still unknown about Sakura's _**'little'**_ technique. He moved his hand to remove some of the dust and found two crests. Suddenly, the wall opened and Satoru and Ayumi stumbled into him. The three fell with a loud thud with Satoru and Ayumi on top of Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!" Ayumi yelled hugging the man under her; her warm, salty tears streaming down her face. Satoru looked at Sakura with his tears also streaming down; he ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey there buddy. Don't cry I'm here," Kakashi said softly ruffling Ayumi's hair with his free hand, while the other one held her protectively to him.

"Satoru, don't cry okay." Sakura said smiling at the young boy next to her.

"Yes, mom." Satoru whispered softly. Sakura's eyes widened but it returned to its soft façade thinking that she probably reminder him of his mother.

"Okay let's get out of here. Then you tell us what is going on here." Sakura said seeing Ayumi get up from her position with Kakashi. The twins nodded they walked over to the wall and put their hands on both of the crests. Suddenly the door opened again leading them into a hall way; the four walked in and suddenly the entrance behind them closed and they were engulfed with darkness.

"Keep your chakra high, these tunnels run around the castle, but the thing is this can only be run by chakra. Keeping our chakras high can illuminate the tunnel giving us light." Satoru explained.

"Okay, so now tell us what is going on?" Kakashi said stopping.

"I'll tell you when we reach the underground library," Satoru muttered feeling weak from his injuries as well as chakra depletion.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked concerned making her way toward the boy.

"Nothing, just a little bruise," Satoru lied grinning at her.

"Let me see," Sakura said yanking him toward her; she checked every vital points and everything seemed to be okay, then she saw the big gash on his back. Without even thinking she poured her chakra into the wound. When she noticed it wasn't getting better she found herself crying, "No! Satoru."

"You're wasting your chakra on him," Ayumi whispered. Sakura turned toward her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Only my mom can help him," the girl whispered walking over to her twin brother.

"Well, where is your mom?" Sakura asked wiping her tears away.

"She's not here. She not dead but she's not here." Ayumi responded softly.

"We'll find her! You can't let you brother die," Sakura argued feeling the warm tears again. Ayumi was silent as she put her own hand on the gash, she put her own chakra on the wound and the gash disappeared.

"Ho-w?" Sakura asked unknown to the both of them Kakashi had his sharingan activated behind the contacts she gave him. He noticed the twins' chakra were very familiar. He put his thought aside and deactivated his sharingan.

"My mom taught me some basic things. Lucky this one wasn't as bad as I thought," Ayumi said giggling. Sakura sighed in relief that Satoru was going to be safe. The three headed to the underground library with Ayumi leading and Satoru in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask looking at the boy in his arms sleeping peacefully.

"_How come I feel so connected to you and your sister? It feels like I have to protect you no matter what."_ Kakashi thought; he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he found Sakura looking at him.

"I know what you're thinking I feel the same way. These kids seem so special somehow." She mumbled so Ayumi couldn't hear her. He gazed in her emerald eyes and all he wanted to do was confess his feelings to her right then and there.

"_She won't return my feelings. She would rather have someone younger,"_ he thought glumly. Sakura saw pain in his eyes and was about to ask when Ayumi interrupted, "We're here."

They walked into the room and found two story worth of book and two tables where they could read them. At the corner they found one queen sized bed that looked like it hasn't been used in a while. Satoru squirmed in Kakashi's arms; he mumbled, "Dad, help please."

"I'm here. You're going to be okay," Kakashi mumbled unknowingly. Satoru, who was still asleep, let some unshed tears he had been keeping shed into Kakashi's shirt. Ayumi sniffed holding the tears down. She needed to be strong for the both of them; she needed to help his brother figure out a way to get back to their own place and time. She looked around the library jumping on the ledges to get to where she wanted to be.

Sakura and Kakashi were amazed at the younger girl in front of them, who was jumping each ledge with out any problems. They both thought of the same thing,

"_This girl is no ordinary girl."_

Ayumi landed on the ledge where the history of the great ninja war information was located. She looked through the scrolls and found one that was covered in spider webs; she twirled it around her fingers to find a way to open the scroll, when she could find any she looked in the spot where she found it. She blew away the dust that covered the shelf and found the same crest that her brother had pointed out before back in the room. Putting her hand on it; she poured some of her chakra in and a small creak was heard. She looked around and a room opens just behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Can you check what's in there?" Ayumi yelled. He nodded and walked into the room; he almost lost his balance when he found the contents of the said room. He walked around looking at the treasures, scrolls and weapons to find something that might be useful for all of them. He looked found the same crest again on the sole of his feet; he decided to try and see what it would do; he poured his chakra on it. Then he felt the ground shift.

* * *

_Back at Konoha two days ago_

"_Baa-chan! It has been almost a week! And Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan hasn't returned." Naruto whined at the Hokage. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the brat in front of her._

"_I know, Naruto I haven't received any messages from Kakashi or Sakura. You're not the only one worried." She replied getting up from her seat and looking out her window._

"_Then send a team Tsunade! Put me and Sasuke in; we'll find her. Please." Naruto pleaded. Tsunade just smirked knowingly; suddenly a knock was heard._

"_Come in," she said. Naruto saw Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Sasuke walk in the room. _

"_Shikamaru and Neji I want no mess ups. I want this mission to be quick got it? And Naruto listen to your team captains," Tsunade ordered. Naruto smiled at the Hokage and nodded. The seven disappeared from her site leaving for the star country. _

_She sighed and looked at Shizune, who was in the room with her at the moment, then gazed at the scroll that was lying on top of her desk._

"_Shizune, I just sent my best ninjas to their deaths." _

"_No you didn't Tsunade-sama," Shizune argued._

"_One way in and no way out, only the chosen ones will be able to control its power. One way in and no way out, two of the same kind may open the portal, not more or less. One way in and no way out, everyone will perish in time, unless one will kill its own kind." Tsunade recited the contents of the scroll.

* * *

_

It has been two days straight with no rest that the group had been travelling. They arrived at the gate, hiding behind a bush just out side the walls of the village.

"Um, how are we suppose to get in?" Naruto asked dumbly scratching the back of his head. But before anyone could answer him the ground they were standing on shifted and swallowed them.

The seven fell on something soft the first one to recover was the thing underneath them.

"Guys get the hell off me!" Kakashi said irritated from the weight.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs hugging the old man in front of him.

"Naruto! Get off Kakashi!" Sakura yelled appearing at the entrance from the library with Ayumi and the newly awaken Satoru at her side.

"Gomen Sakura-chan," Hinata said apologizing for her crush's stupid actions.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked chuckling lightly at Sakura's reaction.

"Well, Hokage-sama freaked out and decided to send us. Then just outside of the gates we fell in here when the ground swallowed us." Ten-ten explained looking at the twins that walked to Kakashi, helping him up from his position. After they all moved back into the library Ten-Ten spoke, "hey, is it just me or that those twins kind of look like Sakura in a way?"

"Yeah, they kind of do." Ino replied suspiciously, while the boys except Naruto, who was busy at the moment, just nodded.

Ayumi and Satoru felt some intense gazes sent at them and found the group minus the blond idiot, Sakura and Kakashi looking at them. They gave them smiles and continued to fiddle with the scroll Ayumi had found earlier.

"Satoru, I think we have to use 'it' to open the scroll," Ayumi whispered so none of the adults with them could hear them talk.

"If that's what you think we have to do then we can try. Remember what mom always tells us." Her brother replied scrunching up his face.

"Yeah, focus your chakra into you eyes then let it go," Ayumi giggled, but quickly saddened she really did miss her parents.

After a few minutes of pondering they started to work on the scroll.

* * *

**Well that was really long! Hahaha over 2000 words! Well please guys reviews I would really love to hear about what you think of this chapter! NO flames please**

**Special thanks to Nickule for reviewing! Thanks anyways new chapter should be up next week hopefully thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Okay I'll give you a little background so Sakura left the village when she was 12 right after the mission at the Hidden Mist Village because she had always been called weak, pushed around by her dad while her mom sits on the side lines not doing anything, lastly she couldn't help her teammates again like always and yeah she hated it.

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_thinking_

**Inner Talking**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_"Yeah, focus your chakra into you eyes then let it go," Ayumi giggled, but quickly saddened she really did miss her parents. After a few minutes of pondering they started to work on the scroll.

* * *

_

Ayumi and Satoru focused their chakra on their eyes and when they opened it. They were light pink and the yellow, dusty seal of the scroll broke off and made a light sound as it hits the cold, stone floor of the library. Then a big light engulfed the whole entire room and everyone in it.

Sakura was the first person that woke up. She sat up and looked around, she found Kakashi, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke all knocked out. She frantically looked for Ayumi and Satoru.

"Mom," Ayumi mumbled as Satoru sat up.

"Ayumi! We're home" Satoru sniffed rubbing the tears of his eyes as he recognized the interior of the building. He looked around and found the people he missed the most.

"Mom! Dad!" Ayumi and Satoru yelled running up to them. Their parents engulfed them in a big hug. By this time, everyone was awake and watched the twins. However, Sakura and Kakashi were the ones who seemed to be the ones most affected. Everyone still couldn't see the parent's faces since the group that welcomed the kids back was huddled around the two and welcoming them back. Naruto, who was observing the people **(A.N. I know shocking right?)** noticed the characteristics of the people.

"Ah! They're us!" he yelled pointing wildly at them. That's when they realized all of them looked similar, but the others seemed older.

**A.N. NOTICE IF THERE IF AN "F" IN FRONT OF THEIR NAMES WELL THEIR FROM THE FUTURE.**

"Ho-w is that possible?" Ino stuttered holding on to Shikamaru.

"I can answer that." A man that looked like Shikamaru stepped forward rubbing his hair.

"This is so troublesome" both of them stated.

"Anyways Ayumi and Satoru are from the future ten years from your time. They were kidnapped, we don't know, who yet, but he or she had the power to travel through time with a forbidden jutsu that sacrifices a person's life. So even if we knew the jutsu we didn't want anyone to die. Their only hope was to discover a way back to the future. To answer that lingering question on your heads, yes, we are your older selves. So I'm Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan," he said.

I no looked and observed, she noticed that his hair was still up like a pineapple, he still wore his green chunin vest. She also noticed that he had a nice built that she loves. This made Ino giggle inwardly.

"But how do we get back?" TenTen asked.

"You see, we are looking for the south portal that leads into the past. Since we still haven't found it you guys are stuck here." F. TenTen said nervously as she combed her long, brown hair with her fingers. She was wearing a regular ninja outfit. Her long, brown hair cascaded down her back and her fore head protected was on her forehead. Then they noticed that she wore a Hyuga crest on her jonin vest.

"_awwww that's soo cute! They get married!" _the girls thought except Tenten, who was blushing. They all looked at the past Neji for his reaction. Then suddenly you hear the boys including Sasuke snicker. F. Naruto stepped forward and he was wearing the Hokage robe and grinning madly at Naruto.

"COOL I BECOME THE 6TH HOKAGE!" he yelled to sky and jumping madly.

"Dobe!" F. Sasuke and Sasuke said smirking at the same time.

"Teme!" F. Naruto and Naruto yelled. F. Sasuke was wearing a loose shirt and his ninja pants. His protector was sitting on his forehead.

"Well, I have an idea, why don't we take our past selves to live with us." F. Ino said grinning. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt under he vest. Her hair is braided and her protector was on her sleeves.

"Sure go. I'm sure Ayumi and Satoru would love that" F. Naruto said. So everyone when with their future selves, but Kakashi and Sakura were still wondering where they were.

"Sakura! Kakashi!" Satoru yelled telling them to come toward them. When they got there Ayumi spoke, "Kakashi, Sakura meet my mom and dad."

"Yo!" F. Kakashi smiled. Kakashi noticed his arm around F. Sakura's waist.

"No way." Sakura whispered as she looked at her future self. F. Sakura had grown her pink hair. It was tied in a high ponytail and her bangs falling slightly on her face. She was wearing a loose shirt that looked like it belonged to F. Kakashi. She had her red protector on her forehead and of course her ninja pants. F. Kakashi had his jonin attire minus his vest then on his left eye he wore the contacts that Sakura had made for him. **(refer to chapter 10) **then his protector was holding his gravity defying hair. And NO mask!

"But how?" Sakura muttered still not believing her eyes.

"We will explain later" F. Kakashi said carrying the twins in each arm. On the way home Sakura stayed behind next to F. Sakura.

"So is Kakashi a good dad?"

"Yes, he is the sweetest guy. You actually won't believe it but ever since they were born, Kakashi's personality changes he's still the same aloof sensei before, but its rare for him to be late to anything that concerns us. I remember he came home three days earlier from a week long mission so he wouldn't miss the twins birth," she replied truthfully. Sakura still couldn't believe that she was going to marry her sensei!

"**Saki-chan Kakashi stopped being your sensei since you left back when you were twelve." Inner Sakura pointed out. **

"Yeah, but still it wouldn't work. I'm sixteen and Kakashi is twenty-five that's nine years apart. We'll be looked down by the villagers and Tsunade will not accept this." Sakura thought out loud. F. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry you'll be surprised. The villagers actually accepted this and Tsunade-sama too; she had been trying to set you guys up for the longest time. I'm not saying that their isn't any problems. But its all worth it in the end." F. Sakura reassured her. When they got home, F. Kakashi put Ayumi and Satoru in their rooms. He neatly tucked them in and kissed their foreheads.

"I love you guys," he whispered. Sakura watched this whole scene unfold.

"You really love them." She whispered. F. Kakashi formed a smile nodding

"How come you stopped wearing the mask?"

"Well, I want my kids to remember my face and see me without my mask plus it was a pain every time we kissed. Well I mean your older self." He chuckled brushing his fingers through his hair. Sakura nodded, she was still having a hard time absorbing the fact she has two kids in the future with Kakashi. THE Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, the old pervert and one of the last remaining good looking bachelor in the Land of Fire.

F. Kakashi patted her head and whispered, " Stop worrying if you don't like this future you can still change it." And with that he left her with her thoughts.

"_I can change my future" Sakura thought.

* * *

_

**Soooooo there you go! Reviews pls and no flames! The new chapter will be up next week if I get reviews I PROMISE!**


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Hello people this is my first Naruto Story so be gentle **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

Inner Talking

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! EVEN THOUGH ITS JUST THREE HAHA BUT AS PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 12!

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_F. Kakashi patted her head and whispered, " Stop worrying if you don't like this future you can still change it." And with that he left her with her thoughts. _

"_I can change my future" Sakura thought.

* * *

_

Sakura woke up to an unfamiliar bed, and then she remembered last night's events. The room she was in was light blue. It has a 30-inch flat screen T.V, a light brown cabinet, and a silver nightstand next to the small bookcase. Then she noticed the bed sheets were light pink. She looked around the room some more, her emerald eyes scanning for any abnormalities; it landed on the light brown bookcase and a silver book caught her eyes. She untangled herself from the blanket and walked quietly to the bookcase. She felt the softness of the floor carpet against her feet making her smile.

Her small hand reached for the book, wrapping her delicate fingers around its binding. She went back to sit cross legged on the bed.

"My Journey," she read. She opened the book and found a picture of a baby Kakashi wrapped in a blanket being held by two loving parents. She flipped again and found a picture of him as a toddler throwing kunai knives with his dad. Unconsciously, she smiled to herself as she flipped to a page that composed of a picture of his team when he was a genin. The Fourth Hokage reminded her so much of Naruto that she almost laughed aloud. She kept flipping until she came across a picture with just him and the Fourth Hokage his lone eye seemed to be colder and his attire consisted of what an anbu would usually wear.

"Kakashi…" she mumbled letting her tears silently fall. Then she remembered seeing him looking at the memorial stone back before she left, now she knows why he was always late for everything, she cried silently but this time harder. She turned the page again and found the photo of his first and only genin team. Sasuke still had that scowl Naruto with his big grin and of course herself giggling and Kakashi smiling, even though there was a mask, she knew he was happy. Then she found Sasuke's slashed protector and a picture of him with Genma and Gai. She looked at the protector puzzled and wondering what happened

"Oh yeah, I left after the Zabuza mission." She said a loud. Then she found a picture that made her gasp, there she saw her and Kakashi entangled into each other's embrace and watching the sunset. She read the caption at the bottom of the page it said, "Sakura, she's the reminder of what I live for…" Sakura's heart skipped a beat she felt that it was going to jump of and run away. She flipped more and found many pictures of him and her; again another picture caught her attention. The picture seemed to be taken during the Sakura Festival that was held every year on her birthday Kakashi was kneeling down and proposing to her and in the background everyone was cheering. Then she skipped to the to where a picture of Satoru and Ayumi would be but she found it blank.

"I didn't have time to update the book since they were taken," F. Kakashi said earning her attention.

""How long have you been standing there?" she muttered closing the book. F. Kakashi sighed walking towards her.

"Long enough to see you cry," he mumbled wiping the untouched tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you were so lonely back then…Now that your happy I don't want to ruin that…"she said but F. Kakashi stopped her by putting his finger against her lips.

"Its okay, it's your choice and if you want to change it we'll be okay. It's not fair for you to feel guilty of changing it, but its your and Kakashi's choice not ours." He said getting up and offering his hand, which she gladly took. He then led her to the kitchen where Kakashi, F. Sakura, Satoru and Ayumi sitting on the chairs around the table. She sat next to Ayumi who was stuffing her mouth with bacon grinning happily.

"Ayumi Hatake! Slow down! I swear you need to stop hanging out with your Uncle Naruto!" F. Sakura said frustrated at the fact that her little angel could eat so much.

"Mmhhh!" she replied munching on her food.

"Mom, Ayumi said and I quote 'but mom! I like uncle Naruto!" Satoru told his mom. Sakura giggled lightly she looked at Kakashi and found his lone eye crinkled as if he was thinking of something. Suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the front door without saying a word.

Kakashi felt the warm rays of the sun against his skin as he walked to the memorial stone. There he sat and looked at the engravings.

"Obito what should I do?" he mumbled, remembering F. Sakura's words from last night.

"I can change my future, but I don't want to…" he punched the ground with his fists and his eye showed hints of tears. He felt frustrated and pained to see a future he wanted and hoped for but can't have because of Sakura's reaction last night. He saw her worried face and he knew that she'll never like him especially now, when she knows what might happen.

"You know, you need to be more careful. You might hit something that could hurt you and I don't like seeing you hurt, _**SENSEI**_." A voice said interrupting his thoughts. He turned and found.

* * *

**I'm sorry! there has been like errors on posting new chapters and i had this done a long time ago but couldnt post because of fanfiction error.**

**AS PROMISED CHAPTER 12!**

**CLIFFY! AHHA ANWAYS READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13:Kids

Lastly: Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"You know, you need to be more careful. You might hit something that could hurt you and I don't like seeing you hurt, **SENSEI**." A voice said interrupting his thoughts. He turned and found._

* * *

He found Sakura smiling at him. He winced a little when she picked up his bloody hand. She let her hand glow a light shade of green, healing his hand.

"Kakashi, when will you learn?" she said mockingly, sticking her tongue out playfully. Kakashi looked at the ground, his eyes meeting the rocks on the floor.

"You know you're going to kill yourself, if your not too careful." She spoke again and again Kakashi didn't say anything. She felt like her heart was being ripped apart, she wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"Well Kaka…"

"Sakura! Just stop!" he yelled this time looking at her eyes. She saw tears and a cold, lonely place.

"Kakashi," she started again, but was interrupted again.

"Sakura, I…" he tried to say, but she kissed his masked lips. Her wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Once they broke apart she looked at him smiling.

"I love you, I don't want to change any of this." She said caressing his masked face.

"What about the village? Tsunade?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

"They can deal with it. F. Sakura said that Tsunade wanted us to be together anyways along with the majority of the village. I mean some would be mad well mostly your fangirls…but I could careless." She said tracing circles on his chest. He buried his face into her bubblegum pink hair.

"Good," he mumbled. Sakura blinked a couple of times and asked, "What now?"

Kakashi sweatdropped at his girlfriend's humorous antics so he decided to suggest, "how about we go on a date?" Sakura turned and smiled; kissing his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked smiling behind his masked.

"Hmmm…we'll see if you can catch me," she giggled pumping chakra to her feet and dashing back to the house. When she arrived she found Ayumi and Satoru in their huge backyard sparring, while F. Kakashi and F. Sakura watched. Sakura tried to walk toward them but strong arms carried her bridal style bringing her next to their futureselves.

"I see you guys finally got together," F. Sakura commented leaning on F. Kakashi's chest, while his head was rested on hers.

"I told you so…I know you more than you know yourself. You owe me, honey." F. Kakashi teased nuzzling in her neck.

"Wait you guys had a bet?" Sakura said

"Well yeah, I bet you would take forever to say I love you to Kakashi," F. Sakura said.

"And I bet that you will soon and I won." F. Kakashi chuckled. Sakura blushed and Kakashi smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I see you guys finally got together," F. Sasuke said appearing with Sasuke and his son.

"Ayumi! Ryuu is here!" Satoru teased his little sister, who was blushing and hiding herself behind her silverish pink bangs. Ryuu ran his hand through his onyx hair and his blue eyes looking at her nervous form. He formed a small smile as he made his way over to her.

"Ayumi-chan you're all red." He whispered in her ear. His hot breathe making her redder than she was before.

"R-y-uu-kun wh-at brings y-ou her-e?" she asked stuttering with every word that came out of her pink lips.

"I wanted to train with Satoru," he replied smirking tucking her hair behind her ear. Ayumi frowned and bent down to pick up her weapon then she quickly poured chakra on her legs and ran away from the eight-year-old boy. She ran away from him as far as her six-year-old feet could carry her.

"Ayumi! Wait!" Ryuu yelled but she was far-gone.

"Sasuke your kid?" Kakashi said his fatherly instincts surfacing.

"Yeah, I married Temari she's a leaf kunoichi now. We met at you and Sakura's wedding; she was heartbroken by Shikamaru and I was by Sakura and that was the start of that. We got to know each other and here we are now." F. Sasuke explained looking at his dumbfounded son.

"The only bad side Ryuu is as clueless as Naruto when it comes to girls," Sasuke mumbled.

"I can see that," Sakura laughed loudly.

Satoru looked at his best friend who was clearly clueless about his sister's big crush on him. He puts a reassuring hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"Why don't you go after her. She's probably on her way to her favorite spot by the Hokage Mountain over looking the horizon." Satoru said. Nodding; Ryuu nodded, still not understanding what she was upset about. He felt upset; he hated to see her upset. She was like a sister to him; maybe more? He doesn't know. Ryuu shook his head shrugging the thought away.

"_Even if I like her…which I think I do…Satoru will kill me and Hatake-san would want to tear me to shreds," _Ryuu thought shuddering as he jumped from roof to roof.

* * *

Back at the house:

The two families minus Ryuu and Ayumi gathered at the living room with TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto along with their futureselves and kids.

"Satoru where are Ryuu and Ayumi?" Emiko asked twirling her fingers shyly. Her pearly white eyes looking at him.

"Don't tell me Ayumi ran out because Ryuu said something stupid, thus breaking her heart right?" Haru stated bluntly sitting down on the ebony couch.

"Haru! Be more sensitive!" Kaname yelled brushing her platinum blond hair as she sat next to him.

Their moms and their past selves snickered as they listened to their 6-8 yr old children were talking about love, while their fathers and their past selves were rolling their eyes all thinking in the lines of:

_"No way in hell my little girl is getting hurt by that Uchiha. I might be Naruto's brother in law. No!"_

"_Ugh, I can't believe she likes that Hyuga. Troublesome."_

"_No! Emiko! Why? Don't grow up!"_

"_Haru attracted the loud one. Why him?"_

_"Hn"_

**(A.N. I hope you guys can tell who those thoughts came from haha)**

Their pastselves were observing the kids. First with Neji's and Tenten's kid; Haru Hyuga, 8 years old he had light brown hair and pearly white eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with the Hyuga crest and brown ninja pants. He also looked like he was carrying a pouch full of weapons. They assumed that he was a great byakugan user and that his aim was always one hundred percent accurate. Second they looked at Hinata's and Naruto's kid; Emiko Hyuga- Uzumaki, 6 years old; she had blond hair like her father and Hinata's eyes. She was wearing Hinata's old jacket back in their genin years and a black ninja pants. By the twirling of her fingers she picked up on Hinata's habits but still has Naruto's out going personality. Finally they looked at Shikamaru's and Ino's kid; Kaname Nara, 8 years old, she has her mom's platinum blond hair and her fathers brown eyes. She was loud and she seems to love the color purple and green; since her outfit was a mixture of green and purple. She almost looked like a carbon copy of Ino but her blond hair was cascading down up to her mid back. She also looked like she inherited Shikamaru's 200 I.Q. which didn't really surprised anyone.

* * *

**Well that's it you meet the other kids haha Well im going to update at the end of this week**

**Also I know Temari and Sasuke ended up with each other I didn't want to make another occ but I hope you guys keep reading. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**i'm also planning of having a Ryuu and Ayumi moment on the next chapter...im not sure if im just going to make a side chapter just about them. **


	14. Chapter 14

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO COOL NIN FOR REVIEWING EVERYTIME! I really appreciate your review :)**

* * *

Ryuu landed on top of the Hokage Mountain, he smiled watching Ayumi's hair flow in the wind. He always thought it was cute, but he felt nervous. He was kind of like his dad; he just didn't know what to say to her. So he does what he always does, he puts an arm around her quiet, petite form. Ayumi smiled snuggling closer to his body. They watched the sunset then decided to go home for the night.

Ayumi walked in with Ryuu and noticed that everyone were in the back yard.

"I almost forgot! It's our yearly reunion! I remember we would sleep under the stars along with everyone else!" She gasped grabbing Ryuu's hand happily looking at the decorations and the big camp fire in the middle.

Sakura smiled at Ryuu and Ayumi, she then felt strong arms wrap around her petite waist.

"You know this is a nice first date," she mumbled to the man behind her as she held his hands in hers.

"Who said this was our date? I intend on giving my cherry blossom a very special first date," he whispered carrying her bridal style and kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled reaching for his mask; she was about to pull down when, Naruto yelled, "EWWW…KAKASHI-SENSEI! LET GO OF PURE INNOCENT SAKURA-CHAN!" Kakashi groaned putting Sakura down then he grabbed Naruto's collar dragging him to where Hinata was working.

"Hinata-san, Naruto would love to help you with your work." He said tossing the blond idiot on the wooden bench. He grinned behind his mask and made his way to his girlfriend. He pulled her into his lap nibbling on her neck.

"Now where were we?" he mumbled against her porcelain skin. Sakura blushed wrapping her fingers at the tip of his mask, pulling it all the way down to his neck. She memorized all the details of his face. Then she kissed his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi let his arms rest on her lower back; he bit her lower lip asking for entrance, which she gladly complied to. Their tongues battled for dominance but obviously Kakashi had won earning a small moan from Sakura. He decided he loved that sound and he intend of hearing it again when he gets the chance. When they broke for air they noticed that they ended up in a very compromising position.

"Well, I hate to break your make out session but…" F. Naruto but stopped when rocks around them started floating and plants were growing out of the ground violently. Sakura gasped getting up quickly.

"SAKURA!" F. Sakura yelled activating her kekkei genkai. Her eyes turning into a red color. Sakura followed her example allowing her eyes to turn a light shade of blue. She also formed seals which allowed her to alter her chakra. An ice blade appeared in her hand, she used it to cut through the thick plants. F. Sakura quickly formed seals also and created a blade made out of fire, burning through the plants.

"EVERYONE BEHIND ME!" F. Sakura yelled; everyone appeared in the clearing that she made and by this time the whole backyard was a full blown forest. Everyone were all ready to battle and kill any enemy nins. Both Sasukes, Kakashis and Ryuu had their Sharingan activated, Both Nejis, Hinatas, Emiko and Haru had their Byakugan activated, both Naruto's were in sage mode, and Both Sakuras, Ayumi and Satoru had their kekkei genkai activated with different sets of colored eyes. Kakashi and F. Kakashi were around their kids protectively.

"Why are their eyes like that?" Kakashi mumbled to no one in particular.

"It's their Kekkei Genkai called Ryukugen" F. Kakashi said, he was about to explain more when a voice interrupted.

"My, My Ayumi and Satoru you've grown. You too Sakura my dear sweet Sakura."

"Show your DAMN face!" F. Sakura and Sakura yelled their blade seeping with raw power. Then everyone saw a figure slowly approaching them from the dark, laughing sinisterly.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Review no flames pls. Anyways the kekkei genkai was a made up name.**

**Next chapter will be out by the end of this week.**

**Sorry its short been kinda down that I only have one review but I'm okay haha thanks again COOL NIN! **


	15. Chapter 15

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was really happy **

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

* * *

F. Sakura and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes; it was their dad.

"D-ad?" Sakura choked on her tears. The man didn't say anything but charged at them with two swords made out of lightning. Kakashi found an opening, but F. Kakashi held him back.

"Don't interfere, this is their battle."

Kakashi gripped his kunai but stayed in his spot. He looked around and saw everyone was also staying out of the fight.

Sakura's eyes changed into dark green and quickly she did some hand signs, she punched the ground and large, thick vines started to come toward her opponent. Their dad quickly jumped only to be met by F. Sakura's chakra infused fist. But he quickly dodged the attack, forming hand signs and releasing lightning infused kunais at F. Sakura and Sakura. Their eyes quickly changed into a yellow shade; they focused their chakras at their chakra points making their bodies hard as steel and a small barrier surrounded them, which deflected the lightning kunais.

"You guys are pretty good, your mother taught you well, but too bad she died before she finished your training. " their dad laughed as he summoned a dragon from the ground blocking them as he escaped through the night. Sakura fell on her knees, while F. Sakura hung her head in despair.

"Is mom really going to be dead?" Sakura asked her older self.

"Yes, Kakashi and I were on a mission. Satoru and Ayumi were four at the time. From what we were told mom tried to protect them, but she died and they were kidnapped," F. Sakura whispered helping Sakura up.

"I need to go home, I need to protect her." Sakura yelled at F. Sakura, who gripped her tighter.

"Sakura! We haven't found the portal! We can't just send you!" F. Sakura yelled trying to knock some sense into the younger one. Sakura broke down crying, but she was engulfed in a hug by F. Sakura

"We will try but we need to focus on finding the portal and their head quarters." She said softly.

"Wait Sakura do you have the copy of the scroll that Tsunade had?" Shikamaru asked putting away his kunais.

"Yeah, it's in the house." Sakura answered him rubbing her eyes.

"I think we have a problem. I need to see this scroll now." F. Shikamaru stated understanding what his younger self was thinking. Everyone grabbed their kids and ran back into the house. Sakura opened the dusty scroll on top of the coffee table. Everyone was settled on the couches or on the floor anxious to see what the geniuses had thought of.

"One way in, No way out.

Only the chosen ones will be able to control its power.

One way in, No way out.

Two of the same kind may open the portal, not more or less.

One way in, No way out.

Everyone will perish in time, unless on will kill its own kind."

F. Shikamaru read.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked as she cuddled with her Shikamaru. Both geniuses sighed.

"Two of the same kind could mean by same blood or same clan," F. Ino said surprising the younger versions of themselves.

"Marrying a super genius has its affects on you," she pouted. F. Shikamaru smiled at his wife pulling her onto his lap.

"Well, assuming the 'chosen ones' are two individuals," Sakura pointed out as she snuggled in Kakashi's chest.

"But what does it mean by power?" Tenten commented sitting next to the brown haired Hyuga.

"Maybe it's the portal." Shikamaru mumbled getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Everyone will perish in time unless one will kill it's own kind." Sakura reread the last sentence glumly.

"What if we have a time limit in the future?" Hinata suggested.

"But how long?" Sasuke asked standing up from his seat to lean on the wall.

"We can't just die! If we die here our futureselves will be wiped out too along with the kids," Tenten pointed out her tears falling on her pants.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Ayumi said looking at her mom. F. Sakura smiled softly and brushed a strand of her daughter's tired face.

"Don't worry mommy and daddy will fix everything we promise." F. Kakashi said grinning at his daughter and son, who were between him and his wife. Everyone were also with their children holding them in their arms afraid of what might happen next, but they had to put on a brave face to keep their children from panicking. Sakura looked at everyone glumly.

"We need to find the portal soon," she whispered to herself, forgetting that she was sitting in Kakashi's lap.

"We'll find a way don't worry," Kakashi mumbled caressing her face and kissing her exposed neck.

"How do we find it? We don't know where to start." Ino continued.

"I have a theory, " Shikamaru said appearing with a bottle of lemon and a bowl in his hands. F. Shikamaru got up to help him pouring the lemon in the bowl, while F. Kakashi dipped the scroll in the liquid.

"Sakura, could you? We need a low dose of heat." Shikamaru said yawning lazily. Sakura nodded getting up from her spot. Kakashi frowned from the lost of warmth. Her eyes turned red and she performed some seals. She opened her palm and a small ball of fire was floating in it. F. Kakashi carried it on top of her hand.

"Now glide it under but be careful. We don't want it to burn." Shikamaru instructed. Sakura did as she was told.

Everyone in the room, stared wide eyed from what they saw.

"Shikamaru you are a genius!" Ino squealed kissing her husband **(A.N. remember past Ino and Shikamaru were married before they were sent to the future)**. Sakura teared up as she was filled with emotions she couldn't describe.

* * *

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews I loved them all please keep reviewing thanks! And also if you would like I have a story in under the manga **_Ouran Higschool Host Club _**it is under romance and humor it is about the Kuniochis including Temari and Kakashi. Sadly Kakashi will not be paired up with Sakura or anyone for that matter I have other plans for the pairings. **

**Anyways soorrry for the late update thanks again review! And no flames pls! love you guys!**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes!**


	16. Chapter 16: the sad truth

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

**_OO_**

The scroll showed a hidden map after they used heat with the lemon juice. It also had some ancient writing.

"Well I can't read that. How troublesome." F. Shikamaru grumbled sitting down next to Kaname, who was snuggled with her mom.

"Wait hold on…I can. It basically says that this scroll brought us to the future to seek the truth. But only for a limited time about three days, if three days passes and we do not return to our own time. Everyone, who was time traveling, will perish. The north cave has the portal to the distant future while the south cave has the portal to bring us home…" Sakura stated but Naruto's loud voice interrupted her.

"YES! WE ONLY NEED TO GET TO THE PORTAL AND WE'RE HOME SAFE!"

"BAKA! I wasn't done reading! Anyways it also says that only two of the same kind can only open the portal and…" Sakura trailed off, her expression suddenly turning grim.

"What forehead spill!" Ino screeched at the pinkette.

"One of the people who time traveled must die. In order for the others to return safely." Sakura finished crumpling the paper in her hand.

"I'll do it." Kakashi interrupted getting up from his seat.

"No! I will do it, Kakashi I can't let you do that." Sakura sobbed holding onto his chest. Their futureselves looked at them guiltily.

"Sakura! You need to go back in our time. You still have family. Don't forget your mom. If I go back I don't have anyone waiting for me back there." Kakashi yelled hugging his lover tightly. By this time everyone from the past was crying except the boys minus Naruto.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said coldy as he leaned on the wall.

"S-asuke, you can't. None of you will do it. Your children will disappear. I can't live with myself knowing that." Sakura sniffed brushing her eyes for the dried tears.

"FOREHEAD! What about Ayumi and Satoru?" Ino yelled slapping the girl. Sakura looked at the twins and hugged them tight.

"We'll be fine. Sakura-chan, if it costs us our lives to bring you guys home then we will be alright." Ayumi and Satoru smiled at them. Sakura then threw a glance at F. Kakashi.

"If Kakashi dies. You will be gone too. This future will be altered." Sakura mumbled. F. Kakashi brushed a strand of hair away from her face then wrapped an arm around F. Sakura.

"Sakura, you have a lot to learn. F. Kakashi and I have told you before we will not blame you for the alterations that you will need to make." F. Sakura smiled kissing F. Kakashi's lips.

"Alright then it's settled we leave for the south cave at dawn. Everyone will go on this mission the kids included." F. Shikamaru yawned.

"Wait why our kids too?" F. Tenten asked hugging Haru then F. Neji kissed the top of his head.

"The scroll said 'two of the same kind' we don't know if it wants a future pair, a past pair or one of both. Neji and Hinata from the past and future can be a pair. Everyone from the past and from the future can also be a pair. If it wants a parent and offspring then we have the children with us." F. Shikamaru explained. Everyone nodded and got ready for their journey.

_**OO**_

**So Kakashi will die for the sake of everyone else or will he? Read and find out!**

I know its short but please review. This story will end in about chapter 20? Or 21 I don't know yet


	17. Chapter 17: more crazy stuff

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

**ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.**

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

* * *

Dawn approached quickly and the families had gathered themselves at the south gate of Konoha. They bit their Hokage farewell and set of on their journey. Ayumi and Satoru were carried by F. Kakashi and Kakashi on arms. Sakura frowned more looking at her lover, she didn't want to lose him. F. Sakura looked at her and whispered, "Sakura-chan don't feel sad. Kakashi is doing a noble thing. He's doing it for you."

Sakura nodded letting her tears fog her eyesight. Every single one of her friends looked at her from behind, feeling helpless and hopeless. Even the Nara genius couldn't think of an alternative.

"This is just messed up," Ino said to the group, who nodded at her in agreement.

"I know Ino, Sakura-chan was finally happy for once then suddenly its going to be ripped apart from her." Tenten said glumly still looking at the pinkette and the silver haired jonin and their future selves in front of them.

"Get down!" F. Neji and Neji yelled at the same time just before a windmill shuriken whip pass their heads.

"So Sakura-chan we meet again," her dad said with his glowing red eyes. This time he brought subordinates with him. Anger clouded her vision as she charged toward to the man, who turned away to run into the deeper part of the forest.

"Sakura! It's a trap!" F. Sakura yelled but it was too late her younger version had already disappeared. Kakashi was about to follow her but an earth wall blocked his path.

"None of you will follow Sakura-chan," a guy in a cloak said appearing with the many other ninjas that surrounded the group instantly.

Soon a fight erupted between the two groups. The children were put in a protective barrier that F. Sakura had created. Kakashi and F. Kakashi charged at the guy in the cloak with their chidori but it was easily dodged but F. Sakura was already behind him with a fire sword in her hand. She slashed the guy only to find him disappear behind her and punch her back causing her to fly into Kakashi and F. Kakashi. They crashed into a nearby tree breaking it in half.

"I am mad," F. Sakura growled switching her eye color to dark blue. Soon lightning was seen in the area. Everyone stopped things for a second to watch the furious lightning trying to kill the man in the cloak. Then everyone resumed their fighting as F. Sakura charged with a lightning ball in hand. The man just chuckled and charged with his own lighting ball. F. Sakura's eyes widened knowing that she was fighting a member of her own clan. She abruptly stopped and dodged his attack.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded facing the cloaked person. The man chuckled reaching for his hood. He revealed his facial features.

"That's impossible," she muttered.

* * *

Sakura punched her dad after avoiding his fireball jutsu. She focused chakra on her hands and punched the ground, which destroyed the field they were standing on. Her dad switched the color of his eyes to dark green. The plants around them started to grow and attacked Sakura, who had a fire sword in hand. She slashed threw the vines but it had no effect.

"My silly little cherry blossom you can't beat me. Today is the third day since you guys had arrived. So by midnight, you will all die!" he laughed sinisterly. Sakura felt her heart clench.

"no! you will die! I'm not going to let you kill everyone I care about!" She yelled charging him head on.

* * *

**Ok another short one…sorry guys…please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Savior?

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

* * *

F. Sakura looked at her dad's facial features but he was a lot younger than before.

"So you decided to travel back in time? And I'm guessing you brought Aki and Akio" F. Sakura sneered looking at the other cloaked men that was fighting the two Kakashis behind her.

"Sakura-chan you've grown up." The younger version of her dad pointed out. F. Sakura growled in anger and ran toward the man with a chakra-enhanced fist. Her dad grunted in pain but jumped back to avoid the full contact. Kakashi appeared behind him and thrust his chidori hand into the man's back. Then F. Kakashi summoned his ninkins to finish the job. Her dad's youngerself was sprawled dead on the floor.

* * *

With Sakura:

Sakura spat blood on the floor and focused her attention back to her older dad. Her dad ran at her full speed with a lightning sword in hand just as he was about to strike. Sasuke appeared with his katana in hand, blocking it for her.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" she gasped tiredly holding her bloody side.

"Saving you," he said bluntly, his sharingan swirled dangerously at her dad.

"Pathetic an Uchiha is no match for the full power of the Haruno!" he laughed then with his perfect chakra control, he turned one of his eyes red while the other one remained dark blue. He summoned a fire blade on his other hand and kept his lightning blade on the other. He charged at Sasuke who grabbed Sakura out of the way and performed his fireball jutsu. Sakura's dad merely cut through it with his two swords.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered panting slightly.

"Sasuke go, you can't die here." Sakura mumbled getting up. She winced at every movement but got up with a determined face. She focused chakra on her hands to heal her major wounds.

"No, Sakura. I can't let you die here!" Sasuke yelled at her. Her eyes widened and she let out a weak smile.

"You can, one of us had to die anyways. It has to be me, I just can't Kakashi die." She whispered, holding Sasuke's shoulders for support.

"Sakura, F. Shikamaru has a theory. We have to all live, I think he finally has a solution." Sasuke said carrying her again so they could dodge the attacks.

"There's no way! Only the people who went back in time can save everyone else!" Sakura's dad cackled turning one of his eyes to green. Vines started to grow Sasuke muttered some incoherent words when the vine caught his leg and both of them fell on the ground.

"I got you now, die!" he yelled charging at the two-trapped teens. Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came there they found his body dead and their savior standing in front of them.

"Whoo that was a close one lucky he didn't see me or I wouldn't have been able to kill him."

* * *

**Sorry its short but cliffy! review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19: the end

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

ALSO REMEMBER THAT WHEN THERE IS AN "F" IN THE FRONT THEN THEY ARE THE ONES FROM THE FUTURE.

**Example: F. Sakura (Future Sakura)**

**Sakura (the past Sakura.)**

* * *

F. Temari stood there in front of Sasuke and Sakura with a smile across her face. She held her fan behind her back and offering the other hand to Sakura.

"So, where is everyone?" she asked eyeing the past Sakura.

"Mom!" Ryuu said running toward his mother, who scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She looked at everyone and knew exactly what was going on.

"F. Sasuke sent me an eagle and on my way back from the my mission I found the south portal. I gave it a little visit and found out that the Haruno and Hatake clan owned it but only Ayumi and Satoru can to open it since they share the blood of both. but…"

"A sacrifice must be made." Sakura said healing her wounds. F. Temari just looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Will you guys stop being soo down! Shika-kun found a solution!" Ino yelled gripping her hands in a tight fist.

"Yes, no one has to die. Well atleast one us doesn't have to die," Shikamaru said smiling slightly.

"You better not be fooling us Nara," Kakashi growled lowly wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Sakura's dad, Aki and Akio were sent here from the past. With them dead we can use their blood to open the portal." He said lazily. Sakura wept into Kakashi's chest, while everyone else smiled.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tenten yelled punching her fist up in the air. Neji chuckled and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

Soon the group arrived at the entrance, it had the Hatake and Haruno symbol engraved on the stonewalls. Ayumi and Satoru quickly positioned themselves and followed the seals that were engraved on the walls. F. Shikamaru, F. Ino and F. Tenten smeared the blood on the wall two seals that were on the side. Once they were done the bodies crumbled and turned into dust.

The cave grumbled and shook and the boulder in front of them was destroyed giving them the pathway back to their own time.

"Sakura thanks for bringing my kids back to me," F. Sakura said smiling hugging her husband.

"I'll miss them" Sakura said her tears rolling down her face.

"Silly Sakura you'll see them again. Maybe in a couple of years." The older Haruno said smiling.

"Sakura let's go," Kakashi said nodding at the two older versions of themselves before carrying his lover into his hands.

"Thanks," and with that said, Kakashi disappeared into the portal along with everyone else leaving the future to the right people.

* * *

**Well that's the end! The next chapter is the epilogue!**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilouge

Some characters might be an occ in some chappies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Kakashi and Sakura forever!**

_Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

* * *

Three years after their return into their own time. Everyone had gotten married and Kakashi Hatake, the great copy ninja was now pacing inside Konoha's hospital. But the Konoha twelve and their senseis were gaping at the maskless Hatake.

"What are you all staring at?" Kakashi hissed still pacing.

"Senpai, your face." Yamato said pointing. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his kohai still pacing.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're making me damn dizzy! Calm down!" Naruto the newly appointed Hokage said to his old sensei.

"Yeah listen to the dobe for once." Sasuke said brushing his fingers across Temari's hair.

"Yes, Hatake-san. Ino, Hinata-sama and Tsunade-sama will take care of her." Neji said leaning on his wife's shoulder. Tenten giggled slightly brushing her husband's brown locks. Konoha twelve and their old senseis were gathered outside of the emergency room waiting for Sakura to finish delivering her twins.

An hour later, a scream filled the hospital and Tsunade came out exhausted but smiling.

"Hatake, you have two wonderful children. Sakura said that she'd like to name them Ayumi and Satoru. Is that okay with you?" she asked the copy ninja.

"H-ai, Tsunade-sama. Can I see them now?" Kakashi stammered walking toward the busty old woman.

"Yeah you can come in now."

Kakashi smiled at the scenery. Sakura was holding two babies one in each arm.

"They're beautiful." He whispered scooping Ayumi into his arms.

"F. Sakura was right, we were going to see them again. But this time they won't get kidnapped. Well atleast not on my watch." Sakura said tiredly. Kakashi kissed her forehead nodding.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered climbing on the bed next to her.

"I love you too Kakashi," she murmured capturing his lips for a long kiss.

* * *

**Soo that's it! It soo sad that it ended! And I'm sorry if the ending sucked!**

**Please review and NO flames please!**


	21. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
